Ketvilag
by syndy
Summary: El vínculo de amor que hay entre Candy y Terry es muy dificil de romper hasta que ...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía.**

**Ketvilag**

El palacio municipal era un edificio antiguo. Sus paredes estaban hechas de piedra y sus pisos de mármol. Aunque había oficinas administrativas el lugar aún conservaba su belleza. Para Terry Grandchester, era el sitio más maravilloso del mundo porque en ese recinto estaba casándose con el amor de su vida: Candy White Andley.

Terminaron de firmar los papeles y de ahora en adelante serían el señor y la señora Grandchester, como siempre había soñando. Candy era el amor de su juventud, la musa de su carrera y la mujer de su vida. Contemplaba complacido la hermosa rubia que tenía junto a él, sus ojos esmeralda lo miraban maravillados y felices, ambos estaban extasiados de felicidad.

-"Ahora pecosa eres mi esposa, por lo que obedecerás mis órdenes sin chistar"- mencionó Terry jugando con los dedos de la joven.

-"No tienes remedio, amor"- la chica ojiverde lo miró tiernamente.

-"Me gusta mucho escuchar còmo me dices"-.

-"Te amo, Señor Terry Grandchester"- dijo dulcemente la chica.

-"También te amo, Señora Candy Grandchester"-.

-"Candy White Andley de Grandchester"- dijo levantando su nariz en señal de orgullo.

-"Como quieras llamarte, ahora eres mi esposa"- Terry la tomó en sus brazo y levantándola por los aires la giró provocando de ambos rieran como niños. Ahora estaban juntos y dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo entero, su amor era leyenda y aunque muchos no estuvieran de acuerdo con esa unión todos reconocían que su amor rompía esquemas.

Hace tres meses, ellos se encontraron en New York, cuando Candy fue trasladada al _Mount Sinai Hospital_. Terry estuvo bebiendo en una cantina y cuando salió, lo asaltaron. Quedó gravemente herido y fue llevado al hospital. Fue atendido e internado, por azares del destino la rubia fue asignada como su enfermera. La cercanía los hizo recordar los sentimientos enterrados y sus emociones los traicionaron.

Cuando Candy estaba decidida a no mostrar sus afectos por el actor, él la desarmó declarándole en una carta lo mucho que la amaba y cómo su alma se consumía lejos de ella. Mencionó el grave error de alejarse ese día de invierno y cuántas veces se había maldecido al no ir a buscarla y detenerla. También explicó su deseo de reanudar su relación, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al mismo diablo con tal de tenerla junto a él.

Candy lloró durante todo el día y al final decidió que la vida era corta y debía aprovecharse al máximo. Su mayor anhelo era corresponderle, amar a su rebelde. Se presentó tres días después de recibir la carta de Terry y le expresó sus sentimientos y deseos, aceptó volver con él y desafiar al mundo entero. Desde ese día tuvieron que enfrentarse a Susana, Albert y toda la Ciudad de New York.

Al día siguiente de casarse al civil, fue su boda a la Iglesia. Habían asistido sus amigos más cercanos pero toda la prensa estaba afuera de la capilla, esperando la oportunidad de tomar una foto del actor con su nueva esposa.

Para la pareja era el día más feliz de su vida, después de muchos años de soñarlo, estaban hincados en la Iglesia expresando sus votos y declarando ante Dios y el mundo, su amor. Annie, Paty, Archie, la Señorita Pony junto con la hermana María estaban del lado de la novia. El Duque de Grandchester, Eleanor Baker, Karen y Robert, eran los invitados del novio.

Cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer, Terry sintió un alivio, de ahora en adelante estaban juntos y lograrían enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Con alegría tomó la boca de su Dulce Candy y la besó para sellar el pacto ante la Iglesia y el mundo. Abrazos, fotos y muchas felicitaciones se hicieron llegan en cuanto salieron del atrio. Una limusina los esperaba afuera de la Iglesia para irse a su nuevo hogar. Desafortunadamente no pudieron irse de Luna de Miel porque Terry y Candy tenían compromisos laborales, pero no lamentaban absolutamente nada, la simple unión de sus vidas valía la pena sobre cualquier sacrificio.

Llegaron a una casa a las afueras de New York, regalo del Duque. La casa era grande con 5 habitaciones y un gran jardín con árboles. Tenía además un pequeño establo en la parte trasera de la vivienda. Era rustica pero muy hermosa.

Bajaron del vehiculo y Terry cargó en sus brazos a su ahora esposa para ingresar al que sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo hogar. Con júbilo, alegría y muchos sueños, ingresaron y se perdieron en su habitación. Las paredes del dormitorio fueron testigos de una tarde de amor, entrega y placer por una pareja de amor puro.

Tuvieron una semana muy agitada en sus respectivos trabajos. Candy tuvo una epidemia de fiebre desconocida en el hospital y Terry tuvo cambios en los actores de la obra, por lo que tuvieron que ensayar más de lo normal. A pesar de eso, no faltaban a la cena que compartían desde hace una semana. El tiempo que tenían juntos era sagrado, desde que iniciaron su matrimonio estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de cada uno para que funcionara.

-"Extraño a Albert"- dijo la rubia distraídamente.

-"Tranquila amor, cuando las cosas se calmen volverá a contactarnos"- Dijo tratando de calmar sus miedos.

Desde que habían aceptado estar juntos, Albert se había negado rotundamente a la unión, en el fondo el joven magnate pensaba que Candy se quedaría a su lado para siempre y no solo como una hija, tal vez en algún tiempo como su compañera. Incluso cuando Candy fue a solicitar su apoyo, Albert desesperado confesó sus sentimientos por ella, situación que desconcertó a la chica y al final resultó todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba: rechazó la alianza del que una vez consideró su hermano. Terry comprendió su molestia, perder a una mujer como la rubia era tan doloroso como la muerte misma.

Susana Marlow también había hecho un escándalo cuando Terry rompió su compromiso con ella y le confesó que no había dejado de amar a su Tarzan Pecoso. Con su dignidad por los suelos la ex actriz recurrió a los medios para tratar de obligar a Terry a casarse con ella pero logró todo lo contrario. Los reporteros después de investigaciones encontraron la verdad: una pareja muy enamorada fue separada por el egoísmo de una joven. Comprendieron que la separación fue causante del dolor y angustia del actor por lo que en vez de ponerse del lado de Susana toda la ciudad de New York estaba fascinada con la historia de amor. Romeo y Julieta modernos.

Dos semanas habían pasado y los señores Grandchester aun estaban en las mieles del amor. La noche que celebraron dos semanas de matrimonio, Terry cayó enfermo, tenía una fiebre muy alta, su cuerpo estaba débil y su piel era casi trasparente. Candy se alarmó. Eran los mismos síntomas de la fiebre que había en el hospital. Cuando el doctor confirmó sus sospechas, la rubia sabía que necesitaba de una atención especializada por lo que durante cinco días no se despegó de su lado velando sus pesadillas y alucinaciones. Ella estaba desesperada, Terry no mejoraba aunque siguió las indicaciones de su médico. Recordó que había un doctor que hablaba de una purificación de sangre al introducirla de un donante al cuerpo del enfermo, ayudando a combatir la enfermedad. Con la ayuda del Doctor Smith, Candy hizo lo que en un futuro sería una transfusión. Pasaron tres días más cuando Terry Grandchester mejoró visiblemente.

Desafortunadamente la joven rubia se había contagiado de la extraña enfermedad. Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que la chica se desplomó en la cama del actor, descubriendo que llevaba dos días con fiebre. Por no querer separarse de su amado esposo la enfermedad la atrapó hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más.

Tres días después, Terry Grandchester recobró la consciencia solo para descubrir que su amada pecosa estaba a punto de partir sin él. Su cuerpo delgado ahora sin fuerza estaba recostado junto a él con una mirada cansada y triste. Su piel blanca ahora era traslúcida; de lo que algún día fue una hermosa sonrisa, solo quedaba una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-"Amor mío… quédate conmigo"- susurró Candy tratando de levantar débilmente su mano hacia el Inglés.

-"No… por favor, no te vayas…"-decía Terry mientras un río de lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-"Te amo… mi … rebelde… tal vez… algún día"- Terry la besó, buscando hundirse en su último suspiro, en su último aliento de vida.

Rodeándola con sus manos, la abrazó, buscando la manera de mantenerla a su lado, de jalar su alma y no dejarla ir, de retener su aliento, su aroma o su voz. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero no deseaba despegarse jamás de la única joven que había amado.

Eleanor Baker tuvo que hablarle a su amigo Robert para que lo ayudara a que soltara el cuerpo de Candy. El Inglés estaba fuera de sí, el dolor lo carcomía… lo mataba. Deseaba unirse a ella, seguirla en su partida, hubiese preferido irse él que ella. Cómo deseaba la muerte.

Los funerales de la heredera Andley fueron sencillos, como ella siempre lo fue. La gente que la amaba asistió para darle su última despedida. Los sollozos de mujeres, niños y hombres se escuchaban mientras el sacerdote consolaba con sus palabras. La ciudad entera estaba consternada… el gran amor que había entre ellos no duró demasiado… la dulce Candy partió sin su adorado Inglés.

Terry estaba desconsolado, sospechaba que vivía en una pesadilla. Su vida se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el infierno. Candy, su esposa, se fue al otro mundo sin él. ¿Cómo viviría?, ¿Cómo se enfrentaría todo sin ella?

Una semana después de la muerte de Candy, Terry estaba perdido en el alcohol cuando escuchó un sonido familiar. La dulce risa de su esposa se escuchaba en su habitación, la cantarina voz de ella estaba llamándolo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la silueta de su querida pecosa. La jaló hacia él y la besó… sin abrir los ojos para evitar que ella se fuera, le quitó la ropa y le hizo el amor.

Robert Hathaway estaba en su despacho cuando la figura del gran Terry Grandchester se presentó completamente sobrio en su puerta. Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba se sentó delante del productor.

-"He decidido volver a trabajar"- Robert estaba asombrado, solo había pasado una semana de la muerte de su esposa, la mujer que lo había cautivado desde niño y se presentaba en su despacho como si se hubiera curado de un resfriado.

-"¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien?"- preguntó dudoso, la vulnerabilidad del tema y el carácter tan impulsivo de su pupilo hacían que fuera una bomba de tiempo.

-"Estoy perfectamente… quiero empezar a trabajar"- con la misma seguridad que había ingresado a su oficina hace ya algunos años para pedir una oportunidad, Terry se levantó y salió del lugar sin esperar absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

Desde ese día Terry regresó a trabajar en el teatro. Se incorporó a los escenarios en solo tres días. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad pero el inglés actuaba diferente.

Karen Klaise era amiga de Terry desde que se inició en las tablas. Si había una persona que lo conocía, era ella. Comenzó a notar actitudes extrañas en él. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando una pareja de ancianos se acercó a ellos para pedir un autógrafo después de la función. Terry los miró altivamente y solicitó que los sacaran de ahí, mencionó que la gente de edad lo irritaba.

La señora Eleanor Baker también comenzó a ver actitudes diferentes en su hijo. Siempre fue muy amable con la servidumbre, los respetaba y ayudaba cuando podía. El joven Richard era su jardinero desde hace más de 5 años, conocía a Terry y ambos se llevaban muy bien. En una ocasión, Richard llegó con un cargamento de tierra para las nuevas flores, cuando estaba acarreando los costales de tierra llegó el joven Grandchester a visitar a su madre y Richard conociendo su bondad le solicitó su ayuda, Terry lo miró con desdén y le dejó claro que él era el jardinero y que no se mezclaba con gente de su categoría.

Albert se encontró con el inglés en una reunión de caridad. Desde la muerte de Candy no se habían vuelto a ver. El joven Andley tratando de hacer las paces se acercó a su antiguo amigo y le hizo plática cuando de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y lo miró encolerizado diciéndole que se abstuviera de intentar ser su amigo porque la traición de él no iba a ser perdonada.

Robert también se extrañó de la actitud del joven rebelde cuando le asignó a un nuevo miembro de la compañía. Tenía que ayudarlo a acoplarse a los ensayos, explicarle los horarios del teatro y presentarlos a todos los compañeros. Terry a pesar de su talento siempre fue muy bueno con los nuevos, los ayudaba más de lo que se requería. Ese día observó que el joven estaba vagando perdido por los vestidores, cuando Robert le preguntó sobre Grandchester, el nuevo actor le explicó que Terry lo dejó después de terminar en ensayo y le dijo que se las arreglara solo porque no quería estorbos junto a él.

Incluso la prensa comenzó a publicar historias sobre agresiones del actor a sus fans. Los constantes desplantes para admiradores comenzaron a causar muchas notas rojas. Terry Grandchester era una figura pública que despreciaba e incluso ignoraba a sus seguidores. Una nota apareció en primera plana mostrando a un Terry quitando de su camino a un niño que se le había atravesado en el parque mientras jugaba. El reportero mencionaba que el actor despreciativamente aventó al chiquillo y le dijo que no se cruzara en su camino.

Los sucesos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más notorios: la altanería, el orgullo y maltrato de fans eran tema diario en la vida del actor. Sus más cercanos amigos y familiares estaban extrañados por su comportamiento pero lo justificaban por la muerte de su esposa.

Eleanor Baker estaba en una cena de beneficencia para los niños sin padre. La empresa que subsidiaba la institución era las industrias Andley. Siendo una figura pública fue presentada con el Sr. William Albert Andley y supo enseguida que era el padre adoptivo de su nuera. Comenzaron con una sencilla conversación. Karen Klaise se acercó para saludar a Eleanor y fue presentada con el joven magnate.

La cena se desarrollaba sin penuria hasta que apareció el joven Grandchester. Los presentes estaban al tanto de los desplantes que tenía desde hace más de dos meses. Después de que perdió a su esposa y regreso al Teatro jamás fue el mismo. Su actuación era impecable, el talento que tenía era indudable y se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera. Nada comparable con su humor, que sencillamente era insoportable. Ninguno de los presentes se acercó a saludarlo.

Albert estaba muy sentido con su último encuentro pero por educación no se retiro de sus acompañantes y espero sin inmutarse la llegada de su antiguo amigo. Karen y Eleanor conocían la rivalidad entre ambos por lo que se tensó cuando su hijo miro despectivamente al rubio heredero. Después miró a su madre y elegantemente la besó; se inclino de la misma manera para saludar a su amiga Karen.

-"Cuando estén solas, vendré a hacerles buena compañía."- su voz era agria y sin volver a mirar a Albert se retiró dejando un ambiente muy tenso entre ellos.

-"Le ruego disculpe a mi hijo, no ha sido el mismo desde…"- no quiso recordar la muerte tan desdichada de su nuera.

-"No tiene que disculparlo… lo conozco y ya tuvimos un encuentro hace como un mes donde dejó claro nuestra enemistad"- dijo de una manera simple el rubio.

-"Realmente no se que le pasa… siempre fue solitario y un poco huraño pero últimamente es agresivo y grosero con la gente"- explicó con angustia su madre.

-"La perdida de un ser querido afecta todo tu entorno tal vez simplemente es una etapa de duelo"- explicó el joven. Él sabía por experiencia propia que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil.

-"Espero que tenga razón… ruego a Dios que tenga razón"- le dijo terminando el tema de la noche.

Karen escucho atenta todo el intercambio de frases consoladora, miró de reojo a Terry bebiendo cerca de un balcón, solo. Ella también creía que la perdida de Candy había dejado un gran vacío en su corazón y esa era su manera de enfrentar al mundo y seguir viviendo. Aún así estaría de cerca observándolo… quizás una visita cordial la ayudaría a saber como se encontraba.

A la semana siguiente Karen estaba cerca de la casa del actor. La actriz había visitado a una amiga que también compro una casa en las afuera de la ciudad por lo que decidió pasar y charlar un rato con él. Cuando llegó a la casa observó que Terry solo tenía un ama de llaves y un jardinero, antes de irse hablaría con ellos para conocer si ellos sabían algo de su comportamiento. Terry bajó a recibirla con recelo, nunca le gustó que vinieran sin ser invitado a pesar del aprecio que tenía por su compañera de tablas.

-"¿A que se debe el honor?"- preguntó en matiz de burla.

-"¿Así recibes a tus invitados?"-

-"No eres invitada, eres una visita… yo no te invite a pasar por aquí"- su voz era cruel y vacía.

-"No me interesa, Quería hablar contigo"- Karen siempre había sido clara y con el inglés también lo era.

-"Dime"-

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-

-"No te entiendo"- Terry solo movió los hombros en señal de duda

-"Eres diferente… cambiaste, se que siempre tendrás un genio de los mil demonios pero en el fondo eras bueno… ahora has perdido tu toque"-

-"No me pasa absolutamente nada"- le dijo fríamente

Sus mirada se encontraron y en un instante sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para convertirse en rojos. La habitación se enfrío y sintió un estremecimiento por toda su columna. De reojo observó una sombra ingresar a la habitación, pensando que era el ama de llaves se giro para descubrir que nadie estaba con ellos. Tuvo mucho miedo.

-"Ya lo sé"- dijo Terry para si mismo.

Cuando enfoco su mirada nuevamente a su amigo, sus ojos eran otra vez azules y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-"Lo siento Karen… se que te preocupas pero la verdad estoy bien, pero es mejor que te vayas"-

El ama de llaves ingreso con una jarra pero recibió instrucciones de su patrón para escoltar a la chica hasta la puerta. Karen estaba tan fuera de sí que solo asintió y siguió a la señora. Durante el trayecto su mente trató de encontrar alguna lógica pero no lograba encajar nada.

-"El señor no recibe a nadie… debe ser su amiga"- la ama de llaves era una señora chaparrita que rondaría entre los 50 y 60 años.

-"Sí creo que sí"- fue su escueta respuesta.

-"Yo le aconsejaría que lo visitara mas seguido… le pasan cosas extrañas… muy extrañas"- una alarma se activó en la mente de Karen.

-"¿Que cosas?"-

-"A veces se escuchan ruidos en las noches… creo que el alma de nuestra patrona ronda por la casa"- lo mencionó tan simple pero Karen se estremeció.

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Pues que más… solo espero que no se llevé a nuestro patrón también"-

No hicieron más comentario y Karen salió de la propiedad para dirigirse a su casa. Durante días estuvo pensando en el encuentro con Terry, las palabras del ama de llaves y la extraña sensación en la sala.

Unas semanas después toda la ciudad de New York estaba a la expectativa de una nueva obra de teatro donde Terry Grandchester era el protagonista. Todas las figuras públicas y sociales fueron invitadas al estreno y a una recepción después de la función.

La actuación de Terry fue elogiada hasta el cansancio, muy probablemente sería el mejor papel de su carrera. Toda la audiencia lo supo y lo glorificaron por un instante. Una vez terminada la función todos lo invitados fueron a al recepción en honor al estreno de la obra. Karen, Albert y Eleanor se volvieron a encontrar.

-"Eleanor Baker… un placer volver a verla"- le dijo el joven millonario.

-"Albert me da mucho gusto encontrármelo"- lo saludo con una sonrisa

-"Estuve invitado a presencia creo la mejor actuación que he visto…"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Terry ha actuado de una manera asombrosa"-

Karen se acercó a saludar mientras un hombre moreno, alto y regordete se acercó a Albert.

-"Eleanor ¿cómo estas?"- preguntó la actriz

-"Bien Karen y ¿tu?"- saludo amablemente

-"También muy bien gracias"- mirando al rubio le regalo una sonrisa –"Señor Andley es un honor volver a verlo"-

-"El honor de ver a tan hermosas Damas es mío"- la saludo galantemente con un beso en la mano. Mirando de reojo a señor que estaba a su lado lo presento –"Disculpen… Kavi te presentó a Eleanor Baker y Karen Klaise, ambas grandes actrices"-

-"Un placer señoritas"- el joven se inclinó y beso la mano de ambas damas –"Kavi a sus pies"-

Cuando estaban a punto de responder Terry Grandchester se presentó en el salón y muchos aplausos fueron otorgados. Algunas damas se acercaron temerosas a pedir autógrafos. El actor, con poca importancia otorgó algunos y se aventuró hasta su madre.

Miró despectivamente a Albert y repitió la misma faena de la vez pasada. Besó y saludo a su madre y a Karen sin volver a mirar al rubio se despidió… todo siendo observado por Kavi.

-"Disculpe nuevamente a mi hijo señor Albert"-Su madre nuevamente estaba sentida por el comportamiento de su vástago y buscaba alguna manera de excusarlo.

-"¿Es su hijo madam?" preguntó intranquilo Kavi.

-"Sí… lamentó su comportamiento"-

-"Su comportamiento sería lo que menos me preocuparía…"-

-"¿A que se refiere?"- preguntó Eleanor pero enseguida tuvo la atención de Karen y Albert.

-"Bueno para explicarle tengo que decirle algo de mí"- mirando a Albert continuo –"Sabes que tengo descendencia gitana ¿verdad?"- El joven magnate solo asintió. También las dos damas afirmaron. –"Nuestro pueblo esta repleto de leyendas, brebajes y una cultura distinta a la suya. Mi madre era gitana y mis abuelos maternos también, por lo que conozco lo básico de mi pueblo y también algunos relatos. Hay uno en particular que tienen que conocer…mi madre decía que cuando un ser amado parte al otro mundo debemos alegrarnos y dejarlos irse porque si nos aferramos a ellos solo logramos un Ketvilag, es un estado entre los dos mundo… donde una parte de tu alma se fue con la persona amada y otra parte se quedó. El alma de la persona amada sufre lo mismo, una parte se queda y otra se va. Mi madre decía que era muy raro que pasará pero que sucedía… sucedía entre personas que se amaban de una manera inverosímil y muchas veces esa conexión pasaba cuando el que se queda se aferra al que se va"-

Una vez terminado su relato, los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Cada uno tratando de asimilar la información que Kavi proporcionaba.

-"Mi hijo ¿tiene una parte del alma de Candy con él?"- preguntó en un hilo de voz Eleanor.

-"¿Candy es su ser querido?"-

-"Era el amor de su vida"- afirmo Karen rápidamente.

-"Mi madre decía que sí… pero no es bueno… no es un estado bueno porque la parte del alma que se va con el ser amado descompensa el equilibrio y lo hace cambiar. Es lo que le pasa al joven porque tiene la mirada de un Ketvilag… se puede sentir su conexión con un espíritu que lo ronda, que lo persigue… una parte del alma del ser querido que no se fue, transforma la personalidad del vivo. Se siente esa conexión con el otro mundo"

Albert no creía en fantasmas ni espectros pero el comportamiento de Terry y el amor tan extraordinario que había entre ellos podía ocasionar algo igual de asombroso. Eleanor no daba crédito al relato… no creía que eso fuera lo que ocasionó su cambio. Karen también estaba impresionada pero de los tres ella fue la que creyó sobre el estado de su amigo.

-"Sabe si el alma que se queda ¿puede ser vista por el que esta aquí?"- preguntó Karen y sorprendió a los acompañantes que aceptara como cierto el relato

- "No lo sé, ¿Porque lo preguntas?"-

-"Fui a su casa… percibir algo raro, sus ojos le cambiaron de color cuando se enojo y … no se como explicarlo pero sentí miedo"-

-"¿Te agredió?"- preguntó angustiado Albert

-"No, dijo algo y se calmó… pero la ama de llaves mencionó que escuchan ruidos extraños y que ella piensa que el alma de Candy ronda la casa… pero por lo que nos acabas de platicar, lo ronda a él. ¿Verdad?"-

-"Sí el alma lo ronda a él… pero debe haber un lugar que su presencia sea muy fuerte"-

-"Tiene que ser en la casa… me sentí extraña ahí ¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Karen con miedo.

-"Esperen un momento… ya están dando por hecho que esto esta pasando, yo creo que mi hijo simplemente esta desconcertado por la muerte de Candy y estas actitudes son producto de una barrera para sobrevivir"- dijo un poco molesta Eleanor.

-"Puede comprobarlo"- mirando a Karen –"¿sentiste algo extraño en la casa del joven?"- la actriz solo afirmo –"Pase unos días en la casa con su hijo y si desean conocer mas de esto puedo investigar mientras ustedes se convencen. Albert sabe como contactarme"- Kavi se retiró con una inclinación, ya no quería perturbar más a los presentes.

Albert trató de digerir lo que Kavi le mencionó, estaba sorprendido y nervioso. ¿¡Una parte del alma de Candy estaba rodando a Terry? Tenía que investigar y llegaría al fondo de esto… lo quería hacer por todo lo que no le ayudó a ella.

Eleanor no creía que fuera posible esa situación, simple y sencillamente su hijo estaba deprimido y nunca había sabido cómo reaccionar. Perder a la mujer de su vida no había contribuido a estabilizar su voluble personalidad.

La más decidida a investigar era Karen, para ella era una realidad que Grandchester estaba pasando por algo fuera de lo normal. Así que inventaría una excusa para encontrar pruebas de lo que estaba pasando a su amigo.

Todos estaban pensando, buscando razones, querían encontrar respuestas… que les ayudara a entender porque un hombre tan bondadoso, sufrido, caritativo, talentoso y con un gran corazón, estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre sin alma.

Karen Klaise estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Grandchester. Encontró la razón perfecta para pedir asilo a su amigo de tablas: su departamento, es decir, todo su edificio estaba intestado de una plaga de ratas. Aunque odiaba a las ratas y le causaban un pánico horrible estaba agradecida; entraría a la casa de Terry e investigaría si un espíritu lo rondaba.

-"Gracias Terry por aceptarme en tu casa. Sé que aprecias tu soledad y que seré un estorbo pero no me gustan mucho los hoteles"- decía Karen mientras Terry la acompañaba a su habitación.

-"Eras demasiado insistente… si mi madre no intervienen puede que no te haya aceptado"-

-"Eso sigue siendo un halago"- mencionó tranquila.

-"Mi madre también está aquí, para evitar cualquier habladuría de la gente… tengo suficiente con todas la notas rojas de los periódicos para que me acusen de infidelidad…"- se dio la media vuelta y la dejó en la puerta de su habitación.

Eleanor Baker llevaba viviendo tres días en la casa de su hijo. Había sentido cosas tan extrañas, difíciles de explicar. Comenzó a aceptar la posibilidad de Kavi.

Siempre se considero ser una mujer sensata, ecuánime y realista pero esos últimos días había situaciones y sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Había sombras por toda la casa, por las noches escuchaba en los pasillos los tacones de una dama. A veces cuando ingresaba a una habitación la sentía helada y descubría que su hijo estaba ahí balbuceando y al acercarse descubría que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a un rojo intenso.

Todas estas cosas la tenían nerviosa y empezaba a aceptar la loca idea de Kavi. Hubo una situación que la hizo decidirse para buscar al joven. La quinta noche en la casa de su hijo escucho un ruido de la habitación de Terry… se levantó para investigar porque lo escucho gemir. Cuando ingreso a la habitación sintió el frio que se percibía por toda la estancia y Terry estaba recostado besando una sombra que estaba en la cama con él. El miedo le caló los hueso y no se pudo mover… con un suspiro de asombro reveló su presencia y al instante un juego de luces y oscuridad hizo desaparecer la sombra dejando a Terry completamente dormido en un estado de inconsciencia. Eleanor se acerco para verificar como se encontraba y al tratar de despertarlo solo escucho gemir entre sueños el nombre de ella.

A la mañana siguiente habló con Karen que también percibía tantas cosas en la casa. Karen solicitaría una cita con el magnate Andley. Ocuparían su ayuda ya que él era el contacto con Kavi. La situación era apremiante por lo que la joven actriz habló con Albert para concertar una cita para comer esa misma tarde si fuera posible.

Cuando Albert recibió la llamada de Karen Klaise sabía cuál era la situación urgente que hablaba: Terry y su problema. Cuando concertó la cita para comer con ambas actrices al día siguiente prometió que localizaría a Kavi para charlar más detalladamente de los descubrimientos de la mujeres.

Kavi esperaba a su amigo Albert y a las mujeres que conoció en el evento caritativo. Desde ese día se dedicó a buscar más acerca de los Ketvilag. Fue complicado porque en América los pocos gitanos que habitaba vivían de una manera distinta y muchos de ellos desconocían muchas historias. Había encontrado información con un amigo que se encontró en un restaurant, él le había dado datos tan importantes como tétricos.

Los tres personajes llegaron al mismo tiempo. Karen y Eleanor llegaron juntas y como cinco minutos después ingreso Albert. Todos estuvieron callados después del saludo… el tema que tenía que tratar todos lo conocía pero ninguno sabía cómo iniciar.

-"Creo que comprobaron algo ¿verdad?"- preguntó Kavi tratando de iniciar con la conversación.

-"Supongo que creemos que tiene eso que usted dices… ¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Eleanor.

-"Investigue sobre el Ketvilag… las noticias no son gratas pero quisiera explicarles un poco de lo que me enteré"-

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Temían admitir que el alma de Candy estaba rodando a Terry.

-"Un amigo me hizo algunas aclaraciones cuando una persona tiene el Ketvilag, mas que quedarse una parte del alma del ser amado… se crea un vinculo entre este mundo y el otro, la persona que muere no se va completamente pero desafortunadamente desequilibra. En este caso Terry sufre por la perdida de ella y fortalece las características negativas de su personalidad que se aumentan con la presencian a medias de ella. Es una situación de dependencia por ambas partes porque no se pueden amar como corresponde… es triste."- con un suspiro Kavi observa que el rostro de Eleanor esta bañado en lagrimas y asustando trata disculparse.

-"No se angustie Señor, la historia de amor de mi hijo con su esposa es tan grande que ha dolido a muchas personas… la forma en que se amaban no tenía punto de comparación… por eso la perdida fue devastadora"- sin lograr terminar un gemido salió de su boca y lloró amargamente mientras Karen la acompañaba en su dolor.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Albert con un nudo en su garganta, él había sido participe de la separación de la pareja por un tiempo. Sabía que su amor era magnánimo y aun así no los apoyo cuando ambos por fin estuvieron juntos… un corto, cortísimo tiempo pero estuvieron unidos.

-"Mi amigo no me dio esperanzas… solo hay dos opciones. La primera es hacer que él la deje partir, que acepte su destino y que no se aferre a su recuerdo o a su espíritu. Solo así logrará quitar el vínculo entre los dos. La segunda es simplemente que él la acompañe."- al terminar los ojos de la madre de Terry lo enfoco dolorosamente, tratando de borrar el último comentario.

-"No puede… no puede llevárselo…¿Cómo podemos hacer que el vinculo se pierda?"- preguntó con un hilo de voz la angustiosa Eleanor.

-"Es decisión de él. Tienen que hablar con él, darle una razón para vivir. Tienen que convérsenlo que hay cosas mejores aquí sin ella."-

Los tres comprendieron que era casi imposible darle a Terry un motivo distinto para apartarlo de su recuerdo.

Esa noche fue invitado a cenar Albert a la que fue alguna vez la casa de su hija. Eleanor y Karen le suplicaron que asistiera porque temían su reacción y necesitarían a un hombre cuerdo entre sus filas para lograr hacer entrar en razón al testarudo Terry Grandchester.

-"No cenaré con tan repugnante compañía"- se levantó de manera violenta de la mesa para caminar a su habitación

-"¿Candy te ama en tus sueños?"- le preguntó con voz clara Albert.

Terry se detuvo impulsivamente, se giró y lo miró con sus ojos embravecidos.

-"Nunca vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre"- su voz era profunda y habló con los dientes cerrados

-"Déjala ir… tu sabes que esta aquí, atada a ti… si la amas como dices no la obligues a estar penando"-

Con cierto desconcierto Terry no se movió de su lugar solo contempló una cortina como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo. El inesperado mutismo de Terry fue aprovechado por su madre quien le expreso su miedo por perderlo.

Karen fue más franca porque le platicó sobre el Ketvilag. Trato de explicarle lo que Kavi había dicho de la conexión con el alma de Candy. Albert también intervino tratando de decirle lo complicado que era para él superar la perdida de su amor y si realmente la amaba que la dejará ir.

Ninguno de los discurso tuvo significado para él. Seguía inmóvil mirando a la cortina con mucho dolor en sus ojos. Cuando no hubo mas que decir miró a los presente y se retiró a la alcoba.

-"La amo mas que nada…"-les dijo mientra salía del comedor

Eleanor comenzó a llorar amargamente. Albert solo consoló a la actriz porque comprendía el dolor de su amigo. Karen miraba desconcertada la puerta por la que salió, creía que realmente podía ayudarlo. Todos estaban callados porque conocía la decisión de Terry, no abandonaría su recuerdo por nada. Esa noche fue la más angustiante para todos.

Al día siguiente el cuerpo sin vida de Terry Grandchester fue encontrado en su alcoba con una carta para su madre. El diagnostico de su fallecimiento: un ataque al corazón.

La carta decía:

Madre:

Solo quiero aclararte que para mí un mundo sin ella no tiene significado. Todas las noches aparece en mis sueños y sé que ella sufre porque yo lo hago. Albert tiene razón no puedo permitir que ella padezca por mi, la voy a dejar ir… pero esta noche en mis sueños le pediré que me llevé con ella. Siempre sentí que una parte de mi murió cuando ella lo hizo y antes que otras cosas pasen prefiero partir con ella. Solo quiero agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí pero la vida sin ella no es nada.

Te amo.


End file.
